


A crush on a Milkovich

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rating might go up if I decide to write smut, and a sort of love story between two kids, just a cute little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ian's daughter has a crush on Mickey's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would write some sort of follow-up to "What happens in Vegas", but I have like a thousand and one other fic ideas, so I decided to start this mini-series.  
> For this "Chronicles of Ian & Kira" series, I'm currently planning three fics, this one (in 2 chapters), and two others (probably shorter), maybe there'll be more, maybe not.
> 
> There will be more backstory for Kira in the other fics, but in this one you just have to go with what you've been given (which is not a lot, but I hope it's enough).
> 
> I had the idea for this fic when I was in Chicago (this city is so inspiring), and my brother thought it was stupid. Tell me if you agree.

 

Ian Gallagher really loved Riley Davis. The two of them had been best friends for as long as the redhead could remember. At some point in his life, he would have done everything for her. But sometimes, Ian regretted some of the choices he made for his friend. Like on this specific morning, when he was woken up at 6 am by a seven-year-old screaming and jumping on his bed.

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy! Wake up, wake up!”

 

The man groaned and tried to cover himself with the comforter, but the little girl's hands gripped the fabric, and she pulled as hard as she could – unfortunately she was very strong for her age.

 

“Daddy, wake up! It's my birthday!”

 

Ian opened his eyes slowly. The sun hadn't even fully risen yet, and the sky was still half dark.

 

“I know, Kira. But it's very early. Why don't you go play in your room for a while?”

 

“But I want pancakes Daddy!”

 

The girl's voice pitch was way too high so soon in the morning.

 

“It's too early for pancakes Kira. Just go play, I'll come get you.”

 

The girl sighed deeply, but climbed out of her father's bed.

 

“Okaaayyyy...” she said, before leaving the room, dragging her feet.

 

Ian let his head fall back on the pillow, and went back to sleep in a matter of second.

 

********

 

The man woke up again about an hour and a half later – still too early – and put on sweatpants and a T-shirt before heading to the kitchen. He took all the necessary ingredients out of the cupboard and started making the batter from scratch. He had only begun to butter the pan when Kira came running into the kitchen, still in her mixed matched pajamas.

 

“Pancakes!”

 

Ian smiled.

 

“Not ready yet, give me a couple of more minutes.”

 

Kira nodded and sat at the table, waving her legs impatiently under her chair. After creating the first few circles of batter in the pan, Ian opened one of the drawers near his hip and took out the white envelop waiting at the top of the pile of papers.

 

“I have a letter for you, Kira.”

 

The little girl jumped down of her chair and ran to take the envelop out of her father's hand.

 

“It's from Mommy?”

 

Ian nodded, and Kira opened the letter. Riley had made a lot of mistakes in her life, and was currently spending a well deserved time behind bars, but she still managed to be a better mother than both of Ian's parents combined. She always sent Kira a letter for her birthday and Christmas, that arrived just the day before so that Kira could open it on the big day. And Ian took the little girl upstate every other month to visit her mother, who always welcomed them with the biggest smile possible considering her situation.

 

“What does she say?”

 

“She wants me to have a great day, and I have to tell her all about my party next time I'll see her.”

 

Ian smiled, and put the first pancakes on a plate before placing them on the table.

 

“Eat while it's hot.”

 

“Can I have balloons?” Kira suddenly asked.

 

Ian shook his head.

 

“Kira... We went shopping yesterday, and I got you all the confetti and decorations you wanted. We won't have time to go back to the store today, your party is only in a few hours.”

 

The little girl sighed, but didn't insist and poured more syrup on her pancakes. She had been talking about this party for months, and changed her mind every five minutes about what she wanted. There was only one permanent thing: Kira had a crush on a boy from her class and she wanted nothing more than for him to be there. She couldn't shut up about him, the grumpy little boy with a name hard to pronounce, and a mother with a slight accent and a big mouth - but probably the only parent Ian could actually appreciate.

 

********

 

Kira was overly excited for the next few hours. And the last forty minutes before the party were probably the worst. She changed her outfit too many times to count, mixing clothes and colors that didn't necessarily matched, and asked Ian for three different hairstyles – that he had to Google every time, and execute with an eye on a Youtube tutorial – before he put a stop to it, and Kira ended up wearing a pink flowery dress, with a blue, yellow, and green strapped cardigan, leopard tights, and sparkly silver flats, and her hair had a Princess Leia look, with too much glitter in it.

When the first guest arrived, the little girl was just purely squeaking, and Ian promised himself to try his best to keep her away from sugar – which would be a difficult task considering the food he had bought for the party was mostly candy, soda and cake. The kids arrived one by one, but there was still no sign of Kira's crush, and Ian could witness his daughter slowly deflating. And just when she sent him an umpteenth disappointed look, the door bell rung, and Kira was squealing again. She jumped on her feet and ran to the door. Ian put a calming hand on her shoulder, trying to make her stop moving, before he opened the door. Kira hugged the boy as soon as she saw him, gesture he didn't reciprocate, just standing there awkwardly. Ian exchanged a look with the boy's father – whom he had never met before, but who couldn't be anyone else, the two really looked alike – and then tried to discretely pull his daughter away from her target, before looking up at the father again. Fuck, he was hot. Ian lost his grip on Kira's shoulders to be able to shake the other father's hand.

 

“Hi. You're Yevgeny's father?”

 

“Mickey. Sorry we're late, the little guy took forever to choose a gift.”

 

Ian smiled broadly.

 

“No problem.”

 

He opened the door wider, and let the pair step inside the house, relieved that Kira had finally let go of poor Yevgeny.

 

“I'm Ian by the way.”

 

Mickey nodded in acknowledgment, scanning the room, and looking completely uncomfortable with so many kids around him. Ian was about to start a conversation, when he heard Yevgeny ask Kira about her mom.

 

“My mom is in prison.” the little girl replied lightly.

 

Ian coughed awkwardly.

 

“Kira. You know people don't like it when you say that.”

 

The little girl looked up at Mickey, and smiled brightly.

 

“Sorry.” she said without really meaning it, before she ran to join her friends, grabbing Yevgeny by the arm, and dragging him behind her.

 

“Sorry.” Ian repeated, doing his best to avoid Mickey's eyes.

 

He knew how uncomfortable and judgmental Riley's situation could make people. And when being asked, Ian always answered Kira's mom was _“away”_ with actually precising where or why.

 

“Don't worry about it.” Mickey replied casually. “Been there, done that.”

 

“You went to jail?”

 

Ian regretted it the second he asked. That was so not an appropriate question to ask someone he just met. But Mickey just shrugged, and raised his hands to show his tattooed knuckles.

 

“Juvie. Where do you think I got those? The tattoo parlor across the street?”

 

Ian was about to answer something witty – or at least he wanted to try – when Kira came back running to him, asking if she could open her presents. Mickey made his way back to the door.

 

“I gotta go. Good luck with all...” he gestured toward the kids. “That.”

 

********

 

There were only a couple of kids left, and Ian was exhausted. A party lasting an entire afternoon, with a dozen of kids screaming and running around, high on sugar, and only him to supervise, Ian had been in way over his head. The only highlight of the redhead's day was Yevgeny's hot dad. He had been more than happy to meet Mickey, and couldn't wait to see him again when he'll come pick up his son. And Ian was even – maybe – considering asking him out – or at least trying to figure out if he was gay. Yep he was doing that, figuring a hot guy's sexuality couldn't be that hard. Ian was kind of out of practice, he hadn't been dating much since Kira was born, but it was like riding a bike, right?

Two more parents came pick up their kids, and then there was only Yevgeny left. Kira was obviously happy, enjoying some time alone with her crush, but the boy almost looked scared. Ian couldn't blame him, Kira was really enterprising for a seven-year-old. Ian was rehearsing his moves with Mickey in his head, when the bell finally rung. He jumped to his feet, much like Kira had done when Yevgeny first arrived at the party, and made a beeline for the front door. He opened it, and... released a disappointed breath.

 

“Hi, Svetlana. Yevgeny, your mom is here!”

 

The boy grabbed his stuff quickly, and went to meet his mother as fast as he could. Ian and Svetlana exchanged a smile.

 

“Sorry my daughter scared your son.”

 

“It's okay. He needs to become more a man and stop being scared of girls. I don't want him to end like his father.”

 

“Mickey?”

 

Ian couldn't really imagine him being afraid of anything or anyone. But Svetlana didn't answer, and just shrugged. Kira came to say goodbye to her crush, and both Milkoviches left.

 

********

 

Ian didn't see Mickey again for the next three months, but he sure did think about him a lot, and he sure did hear about Yevgeny. Kira still had the world's biggest crush on the little boy, but she didn't seem to make any progress. From what Ian understood, Yevgeny wasn't a big talker, or very good at showing affection, but Kira was persistent and apparently managed to kiss him once on the cheek – best day of her life so far.

 

Ian met Mickey again one afternoon while picking Kira up from school. The black haired man was standing away from the other parents, smoking in his corner, waiting for the school's doors to open and release the waves of exciting kids. Ian walked toward him, and greeted him with a simple “Hey.” At first, Mickey looked annoyed to be talked to, but he smiled when he raised his head and saw it was Ian.

 

“I'm sorry if my daughter is harassing your son.” Ian apologized, because really, he didn't know what else to say. “I'll tell her to stop if it's bothering Yevgeny.”

 

Mickey shook his head.

 

“Don't worry, man. I think he kind of likes her. Kira is all I hear about. You know the other day she kissed him, or something, Yev couldn't shut up about it, I was already hearing wedding bells.”

 

Ian laughed.

 

“Me too! It was probably the best day of Kira's life. It was almost impossible to make her calm down.”

 

“We should have a date, or something.”

 

Ian tried his best not to choke. Was Mickey suggesting what Ian thought he was suggesting?

 

“A date?”

 

“Yeah, for our kids. Like with candles, flowers, and all that. I'm sure your Kira is in this kind of girly shit, right? Could be fun.”

 

Ian swallowed his disappointment. Right, a date for their kids. Sure. Why not? It would be a good excuse to see Mickey more.

 

“Yeah, sure. We need to chaperone though. I'm not ready to let my daughter go alone on her first date.”

 

Mickey chuckled.

 

“Of course, they're only seven, man!”

 

So it was decided, the two men would plan a date for their kids, and of course chaperone it. They exchanged numbers just when Kira and Yevgeny came running toward them, and agreed not to share the idea until it was fully organized.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this have two chapters? Because I'm a horrible human being who loves to keep you waiting with unbearable suspens.


	2. The date

 

Having Mickey's number was making Ian nervous and excited at the same time, and he had to force himself to only text the other man about their kids' date, and nothing else, but he was always tempted to send him a joke, or ask him how his day was going.

 

They had decided to organize the date the very next week, in Ian's house, on a Saturday, and starting at 4 pm. Ian was cooking spaghetti, and Mickey was bringing the drinks – meaning a bottle of soda. The table was set with nice plates, and candles, and Kira was going to wear a princess dress. Ian had been on hair duty once again, and had learned to make Elsa's braid from Frozen – thank God for Youtube tutorials!

 

Mickey and Yevgeny arrived right on time, the little boy holding a bouquet almost bigger than his body. He handed it awkwardly to Kira, who didn't seem to know what to do with it. Ian let her stand like that, with the flowers in her arms, for a few seconds, before he took the bouquet and put it in the vase he had already placed on the table. He then gestured happily to the boy and his father, who entered the house slowly. The two men sat their kids at the table, Ian filled their plates with food, and Mickey poured the soda in their glasses. The redhead then grabbed two bowls from the cupboard to filled them with the rest of the pasta. He handed one to Mickey, and nodded his head toward the couch. Mickey silently followed him, and both men sat down next to each other, their bodies half turned to the table so they could still watch the two kids on their “date”.

 

And it was awkward, to say the least. Neither Kira, nor Yevgeny talked for a good five minutes, until Ian decided to do something about it, and asked the boy what his favorite movie was. Yevgeny's answer triggered a reaction from Kira – slightly too judgmental for her father's taste, but he refrained himself from saying anything – and just like that the discussion had started. When he saw his daughter talk cheerfully with her “date”, Ian turned his attention back to Mickey who, he hadn't noticed yet, was staring at him. The redhead smiled shyly, avoiding the intense blue eyes as best as he could.

 

“So,” Mickey finally spoke. “What's _your_ favorite movie?”

 

Ian laughed softly.

 

“Would you judge me if I said I have a soft spot for 90s action flicks?”

 

“As long as you don't say you prefer Van Damme over Seagal!”

 

Both men laughed this time. And they spent the next thirty minutes talking, and joking around. Ian felt light, and his chest was all fluttery, like this evening was Mickey and his' first date, and almost forgot about the kids, until Kira came running toward the couch to ask if they could watch a movie. The fathers agreed, and moved to kitchen. Ian grabbed the plates on the table, and started to wash the dishes. Mickey leaned against the counter next to the redhead, and looked absentmindedly in the vague direction of the children.

 

“You said Kira's mom was in jail, right?” Mickey suddenly asked.

 

Ian turned to Mickey at the same time Mickey did. Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for a second too long.

 

“Yes.” the redhead finally answered, detaching his eyes to go back to his dishes. “She's in there for a long time.”

 

Ian didn't know if he should reveal more to the other man – they didn't know each other that well after all – but he felt Mickey's eyes boring holes into his skull, so he kept talking, exposing just a small part of the truth.

 

“She was arrested just after Kira was born. Robbery and accessory to murder. First offense, so she took fifteen years. Maybe she'll be out sooner.”

 

“Shit. That sucks.”

 

Ian smiled.

 

“It's okay, we're managing.”

 

The redhead saw the other man nodding in acknowledgment from the corner of his eyes. That was when he remembered what Mickey had told him the first time they met.

 

“You said you went to juvie?”

 

“Yeah, couple times. Bad family.”

 

Ian smiled at Mickey's nonchalance about it, and the black haired man returned the smile.

 

********

 

The arranged “date” ended quickly after that, Svetlana calling Mickey to remind him she didn't want Yevgeny to go to bed too late. So the man and his son left, but not before Kira placed an adorable kiss on Yevgeny's lips, making the boy blush redder than Ian's hair.

 

After that, it was a pain in the ass to get Kira into bed. The girl was overexcited and couldn't stop talking about how great the evening had been, and about how much she loved Yevgeny and would marry him once they'd be old enough. Once she had finally calmed down and fall asleep, Ian leaned against the door frame of her bedroom and looked at her sleep for several long minutes. Kira had always been an energetic little girl, but her father had never seen her that over the moon. And he couldn't help but to share her happiness when he knew the object of her affection had such a kind and sexy father...

 

********

 

Unfortunately for him, Ian didn't see Mickey for the next two weeks. Svetlana was always the one picking Yevgeny up at school, and the redhead didn't dare to ask about her husband – he didn't want to be too obvious with his crush. And even when he dropped Kira off at the Milkovich house for Yevgeny's birthday sleepover – to which half a dozen other kids were also invited, Ian wouldn't have let his daughter sleep at a boy's house by herself – he only interacted with Svetlana, Mickey being nowhere in sight.

 

The redhead swallowed his disappointment, gave a goodbye kiss to his daughter, and went back to an empty house. He hadn't been alone at home for months, the last time had been when Fiona had decided to invite all of her nieces and nephews at her house for an entire week-end. Ian knew he was supposed to enjoy being by himself for an entire night, but truly he just missed Kira, and simply sat on the couch like the loneliest man in the world.

 

After six minutes of silence, he turned the TV on and started watching some random show he was barely paying attention to. Somebody came knocking at the front door during the very first commercial break. Ian dragged himself to the entrance, and opened the door to be met with Mickey Milkovich holding up a giant bucket of pop-corn in one hand and three rented DVDs in the other.

 

“Hi, Mickey?”

 

“Hey. I heard you managed to get rid of your kid tonight, so I figured we could watch one of those movies you're so ashamed to love.”

 

********

 

Ian woke up at 6 am the next morning, but this time there was no seven-year-old girl to blame for it. He stretched slowly, trying not to wake the man solidly attached to his body. He wished he could stay here, lying in bed all day, with Mickey's warm body curl up against his. But Ian's bladder was crying to be emptied, so the redhead carefully detached himself from Mickey, and walked to the bathroom. When he came back to the bedroom, the black-haired man was still fast asleep. Ian gently sat on the bed, resting his upper body against the headboard, looking at Mickey sleep, and trying not to be too creepy about it. The redhead ran a tender finger along the other man's spine and watched him stir awake. Mickey moved slightly closer to Ian, resting his hand on the redhead's torso.

 

“Good morning.” Ian greeted, barely above a whisper.

 

“Morning.” Mickey answered in the same tone.

 

Ian couldn't help the smile that settled on his lips, and reached to take Mickey's hand lying on his chest, intertwining their fingers together.

 

“You know, my daughter isn't the only one to have a crush on a Milkovich...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "hi" on Tumblr! Let's talk, be weird together and then be friends: ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com


End file.
